veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Venetica offers Scarlett many different weapons to choose from, each doing a different amount of damage to her opponents. Some weapons have special magical properties. All weapons are weilded at close quarters; there are no long-range weapons such as bows, and none can be thrown. (Only Necromantic Spells can be used to cause damage at a distance.) __TOC__ About Weapons Weapon Skills For purposes of Weapon Mastery and special weapon skills, the weapons are divided into four broad categories: Scythes (Moonblade), Swords, Hammers and Battle Axes, and lastly Spears. Mastery of a weapon allows Scarlett to perform longer attack combinations that do increasing damage to her opponents. Scarlett can also learn to block an opponent's strikes with her weapon. Not every weapon can block every attack; For example, Swords cannot block War Hammers or Battle Axes. Scarlett can also learn special, unique attacks with each weapon class, attacks that combine the weapon with her Necromantic abilities (by expending her Mental Energy) to perform specialized attacks which inflict extra damage or have other advantageous effects. These special Physical Skills are optional; Scarlett can learn whichever are desired. Many have multiple Levels of Mastery. See the descriptions of available Physical Skills for each weapon class for more details. Weapon vs Armor Armor (or natural protection of Creatures can reduce the damage inflicted by a Weapon. Different forms of Armor offer varying protection according to the type of weapon used to attack it. For this purpose, weapons are classified as Blades (Swords and Scythes), Blunt (Hammers and Battle Axes), and Staff Spears. Weapon Speed Different categories of weapons have different speeds. This affects how quickly Scarlett can wield the weapon or perform multiple-attack combinations. Swords and Spears are faster than Hammers and Battle Axes. This can be important, depending on the number and speed of Scarlett's opponents, because if a combatant is struck while performing an attack, that attack is disrupted. Weapon Reach Lastly, different categories of weapons have different range or reach. There are no missile weapons in Venetica (except in the opening cut scene); all weapons are swung by hand. A weapon's length affects how close Scarlett must get to attack an enemy and how many enemies she can strike with a single blow. Spears and Hammers and Battle Axes have a long reach and can simultaneously damage multiple enemies, while Swords and the Moonblade have a shorter reach and affect fewer opponents. Obtaining Weapons Scarlett can get new weapons either by taking from the bodies of slain enemies (using the Search key), by finding them as loot in Chests, by buying them from Traders, or by digging them up from Treasure Maps. Some weapons are unique: there is only one of them to be found; others are commonplace. Scarlett can sell weapons she doesn't need for ducats she can use to purchase other items. Encumberance Carrying Weapons (like Armor), does not slow Scarlett's movement, tire her, or interfere in any other activity. In fact, she can carry a dozen war hammers and swords (in addition to Plate Mail Armor) and still swim in the canals. Durability Weapons (like Armor) do not rust, break, lose their edge or wear out. Once obtained, they last the entire game. Selecting a Weapon The player can choose Scarlett's weapon by selecting it on the Weapon & Armor Inventory page of the Journal. The player can toggle quickly between a weapon of each class (Scythes, Swords, Hammers, and Spears) with the weapon switch button. The current weapon for each class is the most recently used weapon of that class. Or, the player can select any weapon from her Weapon & Armor Inventory by opening the journal. Weapons by Type Venetica groups weapons into four basic categories for purposes of Weapon Mastery (Scythe, Sword, Hammer, and Spear) and three categories for purposes of effectiveness of Armor (Blade, Blunt, and Staff). Scythes The Scythe weapons are curved blades, and only include the Moonblade and its dark siblings. (Although certain Dervish weapons appear curved, they are still included as Swords.) Swords Swords are the most common of Blade weapons. They are fast on the attack, and can also be used to parry or block an enemy's Sword or Moonblade strike as well (they can not be used to parry Hammer, Battle Axe, or Spear attacks. There are many styles of War Hammers War Hammers are long-handled Blunt Weapons. Venetica also includes Battle Axes in the same category, even though they clearly have sharp edges. War Hammers have a long reach and inflict heavy damage, but they are slow weapons on the attack; an opponent with a quicker attack can often disrupt Scarlett's attack unless she maintains enough distance to make the weapon's longer reach tactically advantageous. War Hammers can also be used to break down some barricades Scarlett will encounter, including some doors. A War Hammer-type weapon is also needed to destroy the nests of Flying Beasts. So, it's wise to always carry at least one weapon of the class. Scarlett will have her first opportunity to collect a war hammer from one of the Assassins guarding the entrance to the Water Gateway, and she will immediately need it to breakdown the door blocking the entrance. Spears Spears are long, fast weapons Scarlett may use. A Spear's long reach allows her to attack multiple enemies in close quarters with a single blow, and its speed allows her to do so quickly. Spears are classified as Staff weapons for purposes of Armor effectiveness. Spears come together with Shields that are used to Block Attacks with the Blocking skill. Improvised Weapons On two occasions, Scarlett will need to grab a simple, nearby object to used as an improvised weapon. Category:Inventory Category:Weapon